dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sam Skink Other Characters: * Jack Adams * Mrs. Adams * * * * * * * * Locations: * * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Alex Kotzky | Inker2_1 = Alex Kotzky | StoryTitle2 = Her Highness: "Her Highness's School of the Dance" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Louie the Lug Other Characters: * eight cops Locations: * Her Highness' School of the Dance | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Bob and Swab: "Shore Leave in Egypt" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Ali Bey ** his swordsmen Other Characters: * veiled Arabian girl * Hadji ** his swordsmen Locations: * , Vehicles: * USS Brimstone | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Bryant | Inker4_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle4 = Betty Bates: "Prof. Bone's Formula for Death" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , Attorney Supporting Characters: * Officer Harrigan Antagonists: * Professor Bones Other Characters: * Professor Maxon ** his butler, Jamison * Mrs. Bone | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker5_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle5 = Stormy Foster: "The Invincible Ah Choo" | Synopsis5 = Ah Choo's girlfriend Ah Mee dumps him, to take up with a bigger, stronger man. So Ah Choo decides to get beefed up, and takes a bunch of vitamins, among which he takes one of Stormy Foster's Super Vitamin pills. On his way to Ah Mee's house, short-cutting thru the Naval Shipyard, Ah Choo has an encounter with some newsreel photographers, who lose their tempers when he disrupts their filming of a warship being launched, and attack him! After a brief fight he flees the scene, with their expensive, broken, newsreel camera over his shoulder. Stormy Foster meanwhile has vitamined himself up and gone looking for Ah Choo, is his heroic guise as the Great Defender. Each running at full speed, they collide, so now Stormy gets a good look at this camera, which is rigged up inside to expose TWO rolls of film at the same time. And the internal device has a foreign trademark. Meanwhile and elsewhere the newsreel creeps are getting chewed out by their boss for missing their chance to film the launching of a big warship, earlier that day, but at least he hasn't noticed that they lost their camera, OR figured out yet that they're both spies. Just then the Great Defender, along with Ah Choo, shows up, and after a brisk brawl, he reveals to the newsreel company boss what's afoot here. Once the police show up, Great Defender shows them the trick camera, and explains how the spies would be able to get a second, secret set of newsreel films, and bypass the wartime censorship going on at that time, to smuggle detailed intelligence back to their real bosses. Ah Choo is revealed as the real hero of this incident. The next day, after Ah Choo's picture and story have appeared in all the local papers, Ah Mee wants to get back together with him, but he's got better prospects these days, so, no. His pal Stormy Foster has also wised up a little bit, and henceforward does a better job of hiding his Super Vitamin tablets. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * two newsreel spies Other Characters: * Ah Mee * newsreel company boss Locations: * ** Southern *** Navy Shipyard *** Bi-Weekly Newsreel Company Items: * Foster's Super Vitamin Pills Vehicles: * new warship with secret, hidden turrets | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Marvin Stein | Inker6_1 = Marvin Stein | StoryTitle6 = Bill the Magnificent: "One-Punch Ramon" | Synopsis6 = To impress his exasperated girlfriend Peggy, and to raise money for Sheriff Poodle's jail department, Bill Hanson decides to enter a carnival boxing match against One-Punch Ramon. But One-Punch gets sick, and the carnival boss makes a last-minute substitution, the "Hairy Mute," who is actually a trained gorilla, named Bosco. Having said his magic phrase, "Jeepers Creepers!", Bill is in full-on "Magnificent" mode as the bout begins, and he does splendidly against the enormous primate, leaving him halfway knocked out at the end of Round One. Bosco's fighting repertoire consists only of imitating the motions of human fighters, while Bill is wildly unpredictable. But as the fight goes on, Bill gets socked in the head, which always has the effect of making him forget all about being magnificent. The referee begins his ten-count. Worse yet, Peggy was spying on the carnival manager and the gorilla trainer as they planned a box-office robbery, so they've kidnapped her to keep her quiet. They do a poor job of guarding her, and Peggy escapes, runs to the arena, and warns Bill, just as the countdown is reaching its end. Bill leaps to his feet, greatly alarmed, and vaults out of the arena; Bosco imitates his action. By remarkably good luck they both crash into the two thieves, running away with a sack of stolen carnival receipts. Bill punches out the manager and Bosco knocks out the trainer, then Bill inadvertently exclaims his magic phrase again, becomes Magnificent, and knocks aside Bosco, as he runs backstage, where One-Punch Ramon is getting quite rough with Peggy! Bill knocks out One-Punch, but then gets knocked out again with a spike thrown by Bosco, who is still on the loose. But at least Sheriff Poodle manages to arrest the two human crooks That night Bosco frees the manager and the trainer from Poodle's jail, locking up Poodle in their place, and taking over his office. Bill finds this situation the next day, and he asks Poodle to let him into the cell too, because at this point it's the only safe place. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Peggy Wilson * Sheriff Poodle Antagonists: * One-Punch Ramon * Ramon's Manager * Bosco's Trainer Other Characters: * Bosco the Gorilla, as "Hairy Mute" | Notes = * Kid Eternity ** Once again (as he did in ), Kid Eternity calls upon someone who is still living. was still alive in 1944, and did not die until 1950. ** Mister Keeper, as guardian of Kid Eternity's powers, is also able to wield them, although he dislikes doing so. In this story he summoned the god Mercury to rescue the unconscious Kid Eternity from a deadly situation. * Stormy Foster: ** The Great Defender has got his fake mustache back. * Also featured in this issue of Hit Comics were: ** : "The Slow Motion Formula", by Jack Cole ** , by Bernard Dibble ** "Long Live the King" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #33, Fall 1944 }}